theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Astonishing Wigs!:
Astonishing Wigs is the thirty-first Silly Song. Archibald teaches everyone about the history of wigs. Previous Song: The Hopperena Next Song: Bob Lends a Helping Hand (song) Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for an installment in the History of Fashion with Archibald. The part of the show where Archibald comes out and shares a lesson in the history of fashion. Archibald Asparagus : In the olden days, the biggest craze with the folks who lived back then. Of the bourgeoisie, an accessory for the women and the men. Not pants or shirt, nor blouse or skirt, or anything made from thread but woven hair from horse or bear situated on the head Madame Blueberry: Our astonishing wigs Jimmy Gourd: They're enormously big Mr. Lunt: We love our astonishing wigs All three: Astonishing wigs (2x) Do you like our astonishing wigs? Archibald Asparagus: From most famous queens of greatest means to the lowly duchess fair, Ran a common thread upon the head for those unhappy with their hair. Now you can bet that even pets and livestock would confer so wigs they took to improve the look of their bristles and their fur (The Three Pigs come in) Pig 2: Our astonishing wigs Pig 1: They're enormously big Pig 3: We love our astonishing wigs All three Pigs: Astonishing wigs (2x) Do you like our astonishing wigs? (Pig 1 oinks) All 3 Pigs: We are the pigs in wigs. Yes our locks are very big and we squeal without a care in our artificial hair Pig 1: Our hearts are most enthralled Pig 2: Since pigs like us our bald All three: So we'll sing and we'll smile and we'll proudly flaunt the style of our astonishing wigs (Pig 2 oinks) Archibald Asparagus: And so it's said this fashion spread from the lofty to the low from prince to pig, the look was big and continued thus to grow. Hence girls and boys would dress their toys in manufactured mops. Then bushes and trees soon too would see small wigs upon the tops Ha! Madame Blueberry: Our astonishing wigs Jimmy Gourd : They're enormously big Mr. Lunt: We love our astonishing wigs (The Three Pigs come in) All six: Astonishing wigs (2x) Do you like our astonishing wigs? (Pig 2 oinks) Madame Blueberry and Jimmy Gourd : These are our twigs in wigs Jimmy Gourd and Mr. Lunt: Yes their locks are very big Three Pigs: And they dance without a care in their artifical hair Jimmy Gourd: We don't panic Mr. Lunt: If their hair gets problematic Madame Blueberry: We just sit back and smile Pig 2: For the fabricated style Madame Blueberry, Jimmy Gourd, and Mr. Lunt: Of our... All six: Of our... (Archibald joins in) All: Astonishing wigs (Pigs repeat the chorus) (music ends with Pig 2 oinking, then Larry shows up) Larry: So you think I'M silly? Archibald Asparagus: Well..., yes. The Announcer: This has been an installment in the History of Fashion with Archibald. Tune in next time to hear Archibald say... Archibald Asparagus: So then, after awhile wigs went out of fashion and everyone turned to bell bottoms. (The Three Pigs have bells attached to their tails, and ringing them) Larry: Oh, brother... Chorus: Our astonishing wigs